villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cy-Bugs
The Cy-Bugs are the secondary antagonists of Disney's 52nd full-length animated feature film Wreck-It Ralph. They are a dangerous group of insectoid-like creatures serving as the villains of a game called Hero's Duty, but happened to be more dangerous than spoken. Information These menacing creatures are robotic insects, which are a deadly threat to not only their game Hero's Duty, but the entire arcade. They know just three things: Eat, kill, multiply. Also in the non-canonical video game version of Wreck-It Ralph, the Cy-Bugs have a leader named the Cy-Bug Queen. Behavior and Intelligence Though shown to display insect-like intelligence and behavior similar with instinctive creatures as they are only driven to eat, kill, and multiply, Cy-Bugs are proven to be the most dangerous amoral antagonistic force to deal with: Because some of the failed programming of Hero's Duty (their home game), Cy-Bugs are unable to tell the difference between the game and real life, meaning they are truly malevolent creatures contrasting to other game villains who are actually friendly and played their antagonistic role like real-life actors. This effectively makes them computer viruses if released in the game world, and thus force the heroes of Hero's Duty to constantly battle the bugs to prevent them from destroying the entire arcade. Not surprisingly, none of them gathered at Bad-Anon (a support group for video game villains). Known Weaknesses While susceptible to gunfire, their main weakness is immense rays of light, similar to a real bug's attraction to a bug zapper. Once they sense a form of light, the Cy-Bugs cannot stop themselves from heading towards it, even if it is lethal. As a result, a special beacon has been built into the tower that attracts and destroys them between games. Devouring fragile objects will also cause the Cy-Bug to lose their armor and become much more vulnerable to physical attacks: for instance, when they devoured the candy from Sugar Rush, they were easily crushed by Ralph. Variations Cy-Bugs mutate to mimic the material of whatever they eat, and as a result, there are infinite possibilities for the many subspecies of Cy-bug that could exist. However, the most common mutations are listed below. *'Hatchlings/Juveniles': The term for larvae, or newborn Cy-Bugs. They grow into adulthood within a few minutes. *'Drone Soldier': This is the basic, unaltered form of an adult Cy-Bug. *'Flying Minion': Adult Cy-Bugs that have adapted specifically for flight. Their wings are significantly larger and sparking with acid green electricity, while their forelegs have shrunk in favor of having longer hind legs. It has a bee-like stinger. *'Jawbuster': This form of Cy-Bug has taken on the guise of a jawbreaker. Their armor is enhanced by several layers of impenetrable candy shell, and they fight by tucking into tight balls and rolling at high speeds towards their enemies. *'Zapper': A Cy-Bug that has mutated by eating some form of streetlamp. Its abdomen is a large light bulb that can charge up electrical attacks to launch at foes from a distance. In the video game, it is best defeated by Felix's hammer throw. *'Hybrid': A Cy-Bug that has mutated by eating a human. Notable hybrids include Dr. Brad Scott and Turbo. Though both have been killed, these sort of mutations are far more powerful than any Cy-Bug mutation; with better actions and development of speech. These mutations can still be killed though normal ways of killing Cy-Bugs due to their new programming. Biography Background Cy-Bugs are savage and destructive creatures. As their name suggests, they are robotic bug-like beings with many insect-like qualities, for instance, the ability to fly, pitchers, and crab legs. They attack any other living creature that moves, all but their own kind. In hours, they can multiply to hundreds by laying sensitive eggs, that can hatch by even the slightest touch. One of their most dangerous features is their ability to absorb any person or item that they devour. It is known that if they eat a living being, that being may become a Cy-Bug as well, as seen in Turbo's case. It is said that Cy-Bugs came from experiments that went wrong, which is confirmed in the Heroes' Duty comic, spin-off of Wreck-It Ralph film; they were originally created by the A-Toy Corporation scientist Dr. Brad Scott who conceived of them as advanced adaptable toys that would alter themselves based on how their owners played with them. However, the firm's executives immediately saw their potential for military use and moved development to a far off planet for further development. Worried with the potential danger they can pose as weapons, Dr. Scott tried to stop the weaponization of the project but his cries fell on deaf ears. As a result, the weaponization experiment ended in a disastrous outbreak. While most of the scientific team was evacuated, Brad stayed behind to try and hinder his creations' spread until the Space Marines arrived to help evacuate the civilian population. After meeting Calhoun's team and helping them light the beacon to allow for the civilian ships to get away, he fell in love with Calhoun and chose to remain to help control the continually growing Cy-Bug menace. ''Wreck-It Ralph'' The Cy-Bugs first appeared when Ralph stole Markowski's armor and game-jumps into Hero's Duty to earn the Medal of Heroes. After joining the other soldiers, Ralph is forced to battle a large swarm of Cy-Bugs, one of which eats his gun. As Ralph flees from the bugs, another swarm is released out of the tower, and Ralph gets the gamer killed by hiding behind her as another Cy-Bug lunges at them and consumes the first-person shooter. The Cy-Bug next attacks Ralph, but a beacon is set up and the bugs mindlessly fly into the beacon, destroying them all. The leader of the squad, Sergeant Calhoun, berates Ralph for interrupting the first-person shooter and the squad leaves for the next game. Ralph, unwilling to go through the attack again, removes his armor and instead climbs up the tower to get the medal. After punching his way into the tower, Ralph comes upon multiple Cy-Bug eggs. As he avoids stepping on them, he finally earns the Medal of Heroes. General Hologram shows up in a hologram to honor Ralph, only for Ralph to step on a Cy-Bug egg. The bug breaks out of the egg and instantly attacks him, causing both of them to fall into an escape pod and blasting the two off. The bug grows at a rapid egg and tries to consume Ralph, but the jet flies into a different game, Sugar Rush. The jet is damaged by the Cy-Bug and it crashes. The Cy-Bug and Ralph recover from the crash and the bug hits the ejection button, sending them flying out of the jet. While Ralph falls on a tree, the bug lands in the taffy swamp and sinks, leading Ralph to believe it died. Calhoun and Fix-It Felix, Jr., who went looking for Ralph when he disappeared, enter Sugar Rush to destroy the Cy-Bug before it multiplies. Before they enter Sugar Rush, Calhoun has a flashback of a Cy-Bug devouring her fiance when they were about to get married. Calhoun and Felix come upon the damaged jet, where there is no trace of Ralph or the Cy-Bug. Calhoun cannot use her tracker to find the Cy-Bug, because the environment of Sugar Rush is jamming her sensors. The two soon fall into nesquick sand, where they have to work together to escape, and they start to fall in love. They repair the jet and use it to fly off, unaware that the Cy-Bug has burrowed underground and has eaten a candy root, causing its armor to turn candy-coated. Calhoun soon abandons Felix when he unintentionally caused her to remember her fiance getting killed by a Cy-Bug, and he is thrown in jail by Sour Bill, the assistant of King Candy, the ruler of Sugar Rush. Calhoun's sensor starts working again, and she finds that hundreds of Cy-Bugs are in the area, but can't see them. After falling underground, she finds that the candy-coated Cy-Bug has laid hundreds of eggs, and some Cy-Bugs have already hatched. She escapes from the bugs and finds Ralph and Felix during the Random Roster Race, cheering on the young glitch Vanellope. She blames him for bringing the bug into Sugar Rush, confusing him in that he thought the bug died. Right at that moment, the bugs underground all hatch and burst out from the ground and attack. The Cy-Bugs start flying to the finish line, which has a bright shining golden cup on it. Ralph tries to keep them from destroying the finish line by destroying them, but he is distracted when he sees King Candy attacking Vanellope on the large screen. As they fight, Vanellope exposes King Candy as Turbo, from the game TurboTime. After Vanellope escapes from Turbo, the original candy-coated Cy-Bug jumps in front of the evil racer and devours him. As Vanellope drives towards the finish line, more Cy-Bugs burst from the round and knock Vanellope off the track, destroying her kart in the process. The swarm finally manage to destroy the finish line, and the residents of Sugar Rush are evacuated to Game Central Station. Calhoun prepares to bomb the exit, but Vanellope is unable to leave due to being a glitch. Ralph, having realized Cy-Bugs are attracted to light, flies to Diet Cola Mountain to erupt the volcano. Unfortunately, Turbo (having fused with the original Cy-Bug) attacks Ralph and tries to force him to watch Vanellope consumed by a swarm of Cy-Bugs. Ralph frees himself from Turbo and finally erupts the volcano, and the Cy-Bugs immediately fly into the volcano, obliterating them. Turbo tries to resist the urge to fly into the volcano as well, but his Cy-Bug programming overwhelms him and he flies into the volcano, killing him and the other Cy-Bugs. ''Kingdom Hearts Union χ'' The Cy-Bugs appear as enemies in the world Cy-Bug Sector, which is a sub-world of Game Central Station. Trivia *It is shown that the Cy-Bug who ate Turbo is actually the same one that Ralph accidentally brought into Sugar Rush while escaping Hero's Duty, since it stowed away into the escape pod with him, and it has the same color scheme when it eats him as when it was seen raising a nest. Turbo himself confirmed this as he gained memories from the Cy-Bug that devoured him. *The Cy-Bug's weakness is light is very similar to real-life flies' weakness towards bugzappers. *Due to failed programming of Hero's Duty, Cy-Bugs are unable to tell the difference between a game and real life, meaning that they are truly malevolent and dangerous creatures, unlike other villain characters that are only villains in their games. This forces the heroes of Hero's Duty to constantly battle the bugs to prevent them from destroying the entire arcade. Navigation Category:Superorganisms Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Hostile Species Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Video Game Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Animals Category:Parasite Category:Monsters Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Amoral Category:Genderless Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mute Category:Homicidal Category:Man-Eaters Category:Predator Category:Mutated Category:Multi-Beings Category:Oppressors Category:Misanthropes Category:Ferals Category:Xenophobes Category:Murderer Category:Provoker Category:Giant Category:Deceased Category:Terrorists Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Fighters Category:Barbarian Category:Wrathful Category:Brutes Category:Evil Creation Category:Game Bosses Category:Military Category:Opportunists Category:Crossover Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains